May I Take Your Picture?
by C.Alexia
Summary: Naruto is an art major with a concentration on photography, and he is in search for the perfect model. Sasuke is the transfer student in need of money. Crazy art students and college life collide all for the quest to take the perfect picture. AU SasuXNaru


Hello all! How is everyone this fine fanfiction day?

This is my first fanfiction that I wrote by myself, so…be gentle it's my first time.

Sorry couldn't help myself, moving on!

I do not own Naruto, believe me, if I did, you would know.

Yaoi! Yes! this story is, or will be, a yaoi, that means boy on boy shumt!

Yay shumt!

Moving on! Please enjoy! And have a mondo happy day!

May I Take Your Picture?

_Why, in the name that is all dark and emoting, am I doing this?_ The young man looked at the door with a well-placed glare. The door was perfectly innocent and had no idea why it was on the receiving end of the young Uchiha glare of death. The door liked its job, and would rather not burst in to flames today. The numbers 113 were proudly displayed on it as well as a sign that read, "Drawing Class, due to privacy matters, doors lock at 8:10". Why do the doors need to be locked for privacy matters, in a drawing class one may ask? Well it started about two weeks ago, during what will be affectionately called, "Sasuke's epic search for a Job".

It started at the mall. While the shopkeepers were quick to hire the handsome youth, in hopes to increase sales, he was just as quickly dismissed from the trendy cloths store after informing a costumer that mid-drifts did not make her look sexy. After that, no one in the mall would hire him. Next, Sasuke Uchiha tried his hand at waiting tables. Though this job lasted longer then the first, it also ended in failure. One night an overly friendly costumer decided that it was a good idea to grab Sasuke's ass as he walked by. It wasn't. The costumer was quickly met with the livid eyes of our Mr. Uchiha, then, shortly after, the equally angry fists of the young student. Needless to say, Sasuke's life as a waiter was short lived. He also tried numerous on-campus jobs, each ending just as quickly and just as dismal as the last.

At this point in time, Sasuke was disparate for money. Now Sasuke's family was actually very well off. His parents had died when he was young and his older brother, Itachi, became both Sasuke's guardian and the new leader of the Uchiha business. Nevertheless, Sasuke would be damned before he would ask his brother for money. He had even transferred schools to get away from Itachi. Sasuke had spent two years at the college Itachi had deemed fit, but now Sasuke was proving he could do things with out Itachi interfering. Although Sasuke had managed the transfer and the housing, his funds were depleting fast.

His relief came in a small, yet strangely bright poster, hanging on the art department's bulletin board. The innocent sign read,

**Need Fast Cash?!?**

**The art department is in need of models!**

**See Professor Kakashi Hatake for details!**

**(Most be 18 or older)**

Ignoring the warning bells going off in his head at the signs request to be 18 or older, Sasuke quickly found this Professor Hatake to find out more about the job.

When Sasuke knocked on the Professor's office door he was met with a silver haired man wearing a mask over the bottom half of his face.

_Weird art people_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Can I help you?" the silver haired man asked with what Sasuke could only assume was a small smile.

"Are you Professor Hatake?" Sasuke asked not returning the smile.

"The one and only." The Professor replied lazily.

"I'm here about the modeling job."

At that, the Professor's smile broadened and his eyes curved happily upward, "oh, my students would have a field day with you. Come in and we can discuss terms."

Sasuke, all of the sudden feeling doubtful, followed the beckoning hand of the Professor. _Field day? What the hell does that mean?_

"First off, call me Kakashi," the man said while sitting behind his desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke automatically replied. Truth be told, Sasuke only half listened to the introduction, for he was busy inspecting the walls of Kakashi's office. Every inch of it was covered, either by photos, or by paintings, there wasn't a single white space anywhere.

"Like the office?" Kakashi asked in an amused tone.

"Are these all yours?" Sasuke asked trying the best to keep the awe out of his voice.

"No, actually these are all from my students" the masked man beamed happily.

Sasuke sat down in the chair opposite the desk and opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could say anything Kakashi cut him off.

"Are you alright with your body Sasuke?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you alright with your body? Are you secure with yourself?" Kakashi asked his eyes curving once again into a smile.

"Of course I am" Sasuke snapped back.

"I don't mean to offend, it' s just that as a model for art students there may be a time when the students will need a better…view, of the human body. To get to the point you will be asked to pose in the nude for some sessions. Will that be a problem for you?"

_Nude?!? When did I being naked come into the picture?_ Sasuke frantically looked around the room. _Well I suppose there are a few nude pictures up there_.

Before Sasuke could think much more on the subject Kakashi cut in, "We can pay you $100 dollars per clothed session and $150 for every time you pose nude for us."

"I'll do it." Was Sasuke's quick reply.

And with that, we find ourselves back to Sasuke and the poor abused door.

_Is this really worth it? Not only is the teacher crazy, but the class is at 8 o'clock in the morning! No, I can do this. I'm a fucking Uchiha, I should be proud of the way I look naked…oh shit I'm being paid to be naked! That sounds so…wrong! No I need the money, this is one job I cannot be fired from._

The Uchiha's face showed nothing of his inner battle as he stood outside the door. If there was one thing Sasuke prided himself on the most was that no matter how fast or, god-forbid, emotional his thoughts were, his face could stay as hard and stoic as ever.

With new resolve, Sasuke finished his coffee and at exactly 8 o'clock, he pulled open the door and walked in to the art studio. The 113 art studio had no windows and the chairs where in a circle around a platform in the middle of the room. Sasuke decided to take refuge in a corner and observe the students talking far too animatedly for the early morning hour.

"Naruto!" a pink haired girl scolded, "You shouldn't be drinking those so early in the morning!"

Sasuke turned his head to see what exactly this Naruto was drinking, but found himself distracted by the actual person instead. Naruto had long, spiky blond hair and the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. Naruto had currently taken up residence on the platform in the middle of the room and he stretched out lazily on it.

"Sakura, I promise I will stop drinking energy drinks as soon as you stop drinking coffee, ok?" the blonde grinned up at the pink haired girl.

Before Sakura could reply, the door burst open and Kakashi walked in, coffee in one hand and a bright orange book in the other.

"Holy shit Kakashi! You're actually kinda on time!" Naruto leaped off the platform and grinned at the Professor.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "How did I ever let you become so familiar with me?"

"Hmm I would say after that time you posed..."

"Another word and you are dead blondie!" warned the Professor.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your early arrival?" a boy with black hair and a creepy smile asked.

_Is this whole class crazy? _Sasuke thought while watching the exchange. _First off, is the Professor always going to be late? Because that means I can sleep in. Second, how does this Naruto know Kakashi so well? So there is the pervert professor, the demanding pink, the hyper active blond, a guy with a creepy smile, and I just noticed the red head that looks like he is about to kill everyone!_

"I have exciting news class. I have found us a model." Kakashi turned to Sasuke, who was still hiding in the corner and beckoned him out. "Everyone this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke walked out, glare in place. He stood next to Kakashi, and closed his eyes sighing, listening to the excited whispers around him. He opened them to see a smiling Naruto looking directly at him. Naruto then did something that took the raven completely by surprise. Naruto winked at him.

"But Kakashi," whined Naruto with a broadening grin on his face, "I was so looking forward to you modeling for us again!"

"Do you have a death wish Uzumaki?"

End Chapter One

I hope you enjoyed it!

If you feel so inclined, please tell me what you thought!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
